


Sleep

by claro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

John had learned very early on not to attempt to cuddle Sherlock in bed. Despite his complete disregard for other people's personal space, the taller man was uncomfortable when someone ventured into his. On those nights when he went to bed at the same time as John, he could lie on his side, back to John, shoulders slightly stiff.

But every morning John would wake practically pinned to the bed by the weight of the detective laying on top of him, having shift during the night and plastered himself against John, unconsciously seeking out his body.

Sometimes John would stay awake, feigning sleep until that time when he felt Sherlock move. It was not a quick movement, instead it was slow, careful. The other man rolling over, crossing the bed towards John with painstaking slowness, a pale spider stalking it's prey.

Having reached John he would inch his way over the doctor, long limbs enclosing John, Sherlock's full weight across John's body. And then John would sigh and lean back into the hold, feeling safe and secure.

John pretends to be asleep.

Sherlock pretends he doesn't know.

 

#

 

Mycroft farts in his sleep.

It makes Greg laugh.


End file.
